Movie Night: Team Taka
by Katarina Wolffe
Summary: Out of boredom, Suigetsu, Hotaru  OC , Karin and Sasuke watch some movies.  Hotaru and Suigetsu have similar opinions on movies, and also on... each other!  SuiOC SuiXOC SuixOC Sui/OC SuigetsuOC  T for language/tidbit of fluff!


**Team Taka oneshot. The world needs more. It ALWAYS needs more.**

**A SuigetsuOC oneshot. The world needs more. It ALWAYS needs more.**

**And Thus, this story was born. Actually, you wanna' know the story of how this story happened?**

**My family & I were going to go watch a movie. I was reading a Team Taka story. My mom brought up the phrase "romantic comedy." I hate romantic comedies. HATE them. I mean, yeah, the sobby sniffy 'woe is me my boyfriend left me' type romances are even worse (they are the worst of the worst). But romantic comedies - NO. (I am some strange mix between nerd and tomboy, if that helps explain anything) So yes, I was thinking about how much I hated romantic comedies (after going on some rant about how much I hated romantic comedies), and then I thought about how Suigetsu would hate romantic comedies. And Karin would love them. And Sasuke would be ambivalent and emo. And Juugo would also be a tad ambivalent, probably a bit confused… or just not involved at all. And I can't write without an OC (In case you're new to my writing world, I'm all OC-centric!). And I wanted to write SuiOC (I've been addicted to SuiOC of late).**

**...And then this story happened! w00t!**

**Oh, and, in case you haven't gathered yet, I hate romantic comedies.**

**And I don't own Naruto, or Team Taka, but I do own Kato Hotaru and the plot-line contained within this oneshot.**

**Enjoy, and feel free to drop a review at the end!**

**Oh yeah, and also - Contains the occasional Sasuke and Karin-bashing. Meh.**

Even Team Taka had it's down days. Days when there was nothing to do. Days when they got positively nothing accomplished, and everyone was a bit out of it. And there were down nights, too. When they had finally gotten Sasuke to cook instead of letting Karin try to impress Sasuke with her prowess, or - heaven forbid - letting Suigetsu or Juugo do it. Also, it was never known in the history of the universe for Kato Hotaru to cook anything. Karin made some horrific mess with a confusing and complex name. Suigetsu would put instant ramen in the microwave for half an hour, and Juugo didn't even know what a microwave was.

Hotaru had asked if she could once, but the sadistic glint in her eyes when she spotted the stove made Sasuke offer to do so instead.

Kato Hotaru. To Suigetsu at least, she was a bit of an enigma. She had been the queen of con-artists, and could escape any trap. A Houdini, a genius, and a wise-ass if ever one lived. For her smarts, Orochimaru had abducted her, and she had randomly escaped on a whim no matter where they caged her, and how elaborate the traps were. Many days she had simply stayed locked up and endured the experiments 'simply because she was bored.' Sasuke had asked her to join the group because of her intelligence and knowledge of the ways of the area. Karin saw her as competition and was always cruel to her. Hotaru angered Karin even more than Suigetsu did. But not with the constant taunts and jeers that Suigetsu used. She just sat there, smirking, with a superior glint in her pale blue eyes, and it drove Karin insane. Suigetsu couldn't understand her, hard as he tried.

But back to the matter at hand. It had been a down day, and it was a down night. After searching the town for clues, they had drawn up a blank, and now they were tired and frustrated. Sasuke's steaks had eased the tension in the base, but still, they weren't happy. Hotaru was rooting through the living room of their pillaged old base, when she suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! I didn't know we had a TV!" Karin looked up from the romance novel she was reading through. Suigetsu looked up from the Jell-O he was eating. Sasuke looked up from the wall he was… emo-ing by. Juugo had gone to bed early - it was about 8:00 PM.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" Suigetsu suggested.

"Hey, for once Suigetsu had a good idea!" Karin exclaimed, skipping into the room Hotaru was wiping off a dusty TV in. Sasuke, for lack of anything better to do, lumbered into the room, and dragged a couch and a loveseat into place, gently sitting down on the loveseat. Karin dove for the empty space on the loveseat, cuddling against Sasuke. A pained expression flitted across his normally emotionless face. Suigetsu leaned his sword against the back of the couch and leapt lazily of the top, settling in on the dusty ochre fabric. He watched Hotaru's pale hands work quickly, hooking up a DVD Player to the TV. She wore fingerless mesh gloves that went up to half way up her forearm. She reached around, pulling out several DVD cases.

"What do you guys want to watch?" she asked, still smirking, as she leaned against the TV.

"How about a romantic comedy?" Karin suggested immediately. The smile slipped off of her face in an instant, replaced by a pale horror. Suigetsu looked about the same. Sasuke was - guess what? - indifferent.

"Sure," he replied in a monotone.

"No! No no no no _no!_ Not okay! No!" Hotaru held up two hands in front of her black button-up shirt, that went down to an inch or two above her belly button **(Somewhat like Ino's, actually.)** Suigetsu had a similar reaction, but instead of saying anything, said "How about a horror movie?" And Hotaru's face lit up again, almost bipolar. "Yeah, one of those awesome gory ones, or a psychological thriller! Yeah!"

"Sure," Sasuke said again, in a monotone. The argument, romantic comedy vs. horror, went on and on. Karin, on one side, wanted a romantic comedy, something you could laugh about, that had a great happy ending.

"It'll lighten our moods!" Karin exclaimed. To this, Hotaru replied with a blank look, and dead panned, "That would make me almost as happy as finding out I had AIDS." Suigetsu cracked up into hysterical laughter at the comment, eliciting a somewhat violent reaction out of Karin, and he turned to water, reforming soon after.

"Why don't we just watch Karin's movie, and then watch a horror? It's only 8:00," Sasuke stated. Everyone more or less agreed to this, and they settled in to watch a romantic comedy. Ugh.

Hotaru's confusing effects on Suigetsu only increased that night. Face a ghostly white, she pressed play and then curled her legs - garbed in skinny khakis and black ninja shoes - up to her chest. As the movie started, she watched out of lack of anything better to do, more than anything else. Whenever something romantic happened, she cringed and frowned. And then came the cheesy confession and making out scene. At that part, she buried her face in Suigetsu's chest. A quiet chuckle rumbled in his chest as he put a comforting arm around the terrified 16 year old. Bored, he started petting her hair when the making out scene happened. Her short black hair was soft, and whenever one of the people in the movie moaned, she would cringe. How he wished that he was the person making out with her, instead of the people in the movie. Wait. His petting halted, and his train of thought stopped, crashed, and exploded in a fiery and violent explosion, with few survivors. The sole survivor, however, haunted the mind of the silver haired swordsman. When did he ever start thinking like that?

As the cheesy music and end credits began to roll, the girl peeked out from the cover of Suigetsu.

"Is-is it safe to look now?" she asked, sounding like a frightened child. Suigetsu laughed again.

"Yes, the people are done sucking each other's faces off." She sighed in relief, removing herself from the chest of the young Hozuki.

"Good god, that was terrifying. I won't be able to sleep for weeks!"

"Don't worry, if you get scared, you can always come sleep with me, I'll keep you safe," he teased. He teased everybody, except for maybe Juugo. And yet, buried deep between his words meant to anger, there was a note of truth. He knew that if the same Hotaru that was terrified a moment before came to his room in the middle of the night, he'd hug her and whisper her to sleep. Shaking his head mentally, he noted that apparently there were more survivors than he had thought.

Hotaru skipped over to the DVD Player, only too happy to forget the cheesy jokes and plot "twists." As she debated over which movie was the goriest, Karin tried to get Sasuke to speak.

"Wasn't that a great movie, Sasuke-kun?" She dragged out the 'kun' unpleasantly.

"Hn." Suigetsu marveled at how the younger Uchiha brother tolerated the fangirls. If it had been him instead, he would've knifed the bitch long ago.

As Hotaru read the name of the movie, Karin cowered closer to Sasuke in the seat.

"Hotaru, that movie is horrible, it scared me out of my wits!"

"Then it sounds like a good laugh, ne Suigetsu?" she grinned darkly. Suigetsu nodded. He was only too happy to watch some violence.

Throughout the movie, Hotaru sat on the edge of her seat, grinning madly, elbows on her knees. She would occasionally cheer on the serial killer as he violently murdered an innocent housewife, an old man, a teenager, and so on and so on. Her cackles at the violent parts only intensified when Karin screamed. As it finally came to a close, Hotaru sighed in contentment, and leaned back into the couch. If she was surprised to find Suigetsu's arm stretched against the back of the couch, she didn't show it. Shaken, Karin walked away to her room, and Sasuke went to his, likely to plot a thousand different ways to kill his brother. **(WHO WAS INNOCENT, GODAMMIT!)** Suigetsu and Hotaru were left alone in the living room.

"Think you'll be okay tonight?" Suigetsu joked, his eye crinkling into a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be okay. That de-spining scene really made me alright again!"

"You really are something else," Suigetsu commented. "Don't I know it?" she smirked from her spot.

"Say, Suigetsu? Have you ever wanted to do something cheesy, like something that would happen in one of those mind-scarring movies? You know, like -" she was cut off by Suigetsu's mouth on her own. He didn't know what drove him to do it. He never would, chances are. But he didn't regret it. Not when she stiffened at the sudden contact, and then slowly curled her arms around his neck. Not when she kissed back. Not when they both needed air, and they lay on the couch, faces mere inches apart, eyes hazy, and he asked, "Like that?" And sure as hell not when she said, "Exactly like that," and started kissing him again. He and Hotaru were probably the least likely people to be doing something like that, kissing. Sure, they both teased, insinuated, and made random perverted comments, but when it got right down to it, they weren't romantic people. At least, not until that night. After a while, they wandered up to their rooms. They were across from each other in the hallway. Wearing only a pair of cotton pants, Suigetsu leaned against the wall behind his cot. Chances were, he decided, that it was a one time thing, and that she would deny it ever happening in the morning. Torment him forever with thoughts of her as she went about, lying, conning people, what she naturally did. Sometimes she was worse than Karin, he thought. At least he could usually discern when she was lying. Chances were, Kato Hotaru was lying, again. Or he was dreaming, again. He was roused from his morose revery by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Hotaru wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a too big T-shirt.

"What do you need?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He really didn't want to hear her taunt him one more time. She raised an eyebrow, amused. Then she grinned.

"I thought I'd take you up on that offer from earlier," she said. For a moment, Suigetsu was confused, and then he found Hotaru cuddled up against him in his cot, still smiling cheekily. A smile, a genuine smile, slowly found it's way to Suigetsu's face. For the first time in a while, Hotaru wasn't lying. She wasn't cheating. She wasn't using people for her own gains.

"Hey, Suigetsu-kun?" she asked softly, eyes closed, and head resting against his pillow.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I love you." It was almost a whisper, almost unreal. And then she was sleeping soundly. She seemed too innocent to be Hotaru, but Suigetsu hardly minded. And though she didn't hear him through her slumber, he whispered, "Love you too, Hota-chan," before wrapping a strong, bare arm around her, and pulling her to him. He slept very soundly that night.

The next day, Sasuke asked in a monotone, "You people didn't do anything inappropriate last night, did you?" upon seeing them walk down to the kitchen of their pillaged house hand in hand. As they all walked out the door, Suigetsu affixing Zabuza's old sword to his back, and Hotaru placing her weapons of choice - two sai - into her belt, Hotaru said, "No worries, Sasuke. No Hozuki-Kato children running around." Suigetsu looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as they walked along the path leading towards their next destination. He glanced over his shoulder and winked while saying, "Yet." Juugo followed them soon after, and Sasuke hesitantly followed soon after. Karin stood there at the doorway, dumbstruck.

"What the hell did I _miss_ last night?" she asked.

**OK, so without the A/N at the beginning and end, this is about 2,000. Not bad, eh? So this is what happens when my hate of some movies, an OC I made up at 1:00 AM a couple days ago, and Team Taka are combined. Also, my oneshots are getting more fluffy, and I think as far as fluffiness for my writing goes, this one takes the cake. I think it beat "Just Dinner and a Walk" my GaaOC fic that had originally held the record for most fluffy thing I've written. As you might've noticed, it isn't that fluffy fluff. Meh, whatever. It's SuigetsuOC, right? The world is in short supply of those!**

**Also, my Blind Shadows readers: I will try to make another chapter happen A.S.A.P. Like I've been trying to say, NaNoWriMo. It's almost over, and I don't think I'm going to finish in time. But I guess that's okay, I'm not pleased very much with the story. (the NaNoWriMo story, not Blind Shadows.) I just got this inspiration from the middle of nowhere, and wrote it on a whim. However, I think possibly after Blind Shadows (*sobs* I don't really want there to be an AFTER Blind Shadows, it's too much fun writing), I think Kato Hotaru, the Houdini, Con-woman, and sai-wielder (the weapon, not the person XP), might make a return with Suigetsu.**

**Review if you care enough! I have anonymous review enabled, so you don't even need an account to leave me an opinion (or complaint, constructive criticism, dang, I'll even take a flame!)**

**CIAO!**

**~Katarina Wolffe~**


End file.
